Una noche en la casa de Anticosmo
by Ashley Shadow FairieVampire
Summary: Wanda compra una casa extraña en Transilvania, pero no sabe que se metió en la casa de Anticosmo, quién quiere pasar una noche con ella...


_**Una noche en l**__**a casa de Anticosmo**_

_**By AntiCosmita Sharpay**_

**-Wow, qué hermosa casa!-**_**Dijo la chica que se aproximaba en su auto a su nuevo hogar.**_

_**Era una casa de estilo antiguo gótico, era vieja, pero hermosa, y lo mejor: Situada en Transilvania. Parecía un sueño, era una casa que había costado mucho dinero, pero por lo que ganaba su padre en el trabajo, no hubo problema.**_

_**La chica se llamaba Wanda Harker, hija de Jonatan Harper y Willemina Murria, unos cazadores de vampiros, ella fue criada así, por eso no le temía a nada. Amaba los cuentos y todo lo relacionado con vampiros, gárgolas y monstruos, y esa casa era perfecta para ella.**_

_**La chica finalmente bajó de su auto y se dirigió a ver la casa**_

**-Hmm, me pregunto por qué esta casa está tan abandonada y solitaria de las demás. ****Bueno, ahora es toda mía!!**

_**Se apresuró a abrir la puerta, pero al entrar sintió que alguien la observaba, no le importó, subió a dejar sus cosas y se fue directo al dormitorio, que parecía de hombre…todo era azul oscuro y negro…**_

**-¿Qué?, esto parece de hombre…bueno, con unos cambios, toques femeninos y un poco de rosa, todo va a quedar hermoso!-**_**Detrás de ella había una sombra que pareció molestarse con el comentario de Wanda, bien, ya habría tiempo para presentarse, aquella chica era MUY atractiva para él.**_

**-Ash, estoy cansada…¡Voy a estrenar el baño!-**_**Dijo y apresuradamente se metió a bañar**_

**-Je, a bañarse…mi oportunidad, descuida pequeña, serás toda mía…-**_**Dijo aquella sombra**_**-Y además parece que quieres poner algunas velas, mejor…-**_**Desapareció**_

_**Wanda tomó algunas velas aromáticas y las prendió, llenó la tina de espuma y se metió, la verdad lo único que temía era que el baño era un poco transparente, y le daba miedo que un hombre la viera…pero luego pensó-**_**No, ¿Qué hombre pasaría por aquí?, nadie, todo está bien**

_**En fin, se calmó un poco y se metió, de pronto empezó a escuchar ruidos afuera, le entró un poco el miedo, pero se suponía que ella no le temía a nada.**_

_**Volvió a calmarse, pero esta vez los ruidos eran en la entrada del baño, ahora sí estaba asustada**_**- Se habrá podido meter alguien aquí?, no, no lo creo**

_**Se relajó de nuevo pero se volvió a espantar en cuanto oyó ruidos de nuevo en la ventana**__**, se apresuró a salir de ahí, pero se resbaló y se pegó en el tobillo con la tina, su grito no fue sólo por el golpe, si no por el ruido de vidrios rotos que entraron en la habitación, Wanda trató de cubrirse, por eso no se dio cuenta de la persona o cosa que entró:**_

_**El tipo tenía la piel casi blanca, colmillos y una larga capa, vestía un traje de gala azul con negro, la toalla había quedado por algún lado y ella estaba consiente de su desnudez frente aquel personaje de pavor que de inmediato se abalanzó sobre ella…**_

_**-**_**Así que tú eres Wanda Harker…hija de Jonatan Harker…**

**-sí y tú por qué sabes mi nombre?**

**-Je mi querida niña, yo lo sé todo sobre ti… y ahora estás en mi casa, eres toda mía**

**-¿¡Qué!?, yo no soy tuya**

**-Lo eres**

**-No**

**-Si, ya verás, te va a gustar…**

**-Me va a gustar qué?, y cómo es que te llamas?**

**-Me llamo, Anticosmo…**

_**Fue lo único que dijo después de besarla apasionadamente mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo, Wanda intentaba escapar, eso era muy desagradable, pero él era vampiro, y era mucho más fuerte. Después de eso, empezó a besar su cuello, Wanda de pronto sintió un agudo dolor punzante en este, y sintió que un líquido comenzaba a brotar de su cuello, Anticosmo no se detuvo hasta un rato después saciado y se sentó recargado a la pared, Wanda se sentó del lado opuesto, tocando su cuello y viendo sangre en su mano**_

**-Miserable, maldito!-Le **_**gritaba, él sólo le sonreía cínicamente, luego descubrió su propio cuello ofreciéndole pagar el favor, Wanda se acercó aceptando el favor, cuando lo hizo su rostro no mostraba miedo…**_

_**Fin.**_

__

_**Gracias, esto es como una novela vampírica que se me ocurrió, espero que les halla gustado**_

_**AntiCosmita Sharpay.**_


End file.
